1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrows and more particularly pertains to arrows with a deployable snare which may be utilized for preventing loss of a target and the arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrows is known in the prior art. More specifically, arrows heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hunting and target shooting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The present invention is directed to improving devices for hunting and target shooting with arrows in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,642 to Henthorn, Jr. discloses an arrow with a substantially rigid shield slidably mounted on the shank for retarding motion of the arrow entering an animal or other target. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,397 to Juelg, Jr. describes an arrow with a game or fish stop comprising a block of rubber-like material having a passage therethrough frictionally gripping an arrow shaft adjacent to the point end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,658 to Burkhardt shows an arrow penetrator brake assembly operable to provide braking friction when passing through game or into a brush area. The three disclosures mentioned heretofore make no provision for ensnaring the target to prevent escape or loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,424 to Schreiber et al describes an arrow and arrow attachment which includes outwardly projecting components acted upon by the slipstream to inhibit arrow flight. The device described in the disclosure does not teach a way for deployment of a snare upon impact with a target and the benefit derived therefrom whereby the target is entangled to prevent loss of the target and the arrow.
In this respect, the arrow with deployable snare according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing loss of a target and the arrow.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved arrows which can be used to can be utilized for preventing loss of a target and the arrow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to devise apparatus to improve the usefulness of arrows. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.